


i love the way you talk on top of me

by weird_situation



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 00:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10204616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird_situation/pseuds/weird_situation
Summary: “Keep laughing and see if you get anymore drunk lap dances.”“I’m pretty sure the last drunk lap dance ended in property damage. You might have to start giving sober lap dances for safety reasons alone.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> shows up 15 minutes late with starbucks and fic about dylan's infamous lap dance pic.
> 
> also i'm new to the whole writing smut thing. just fyi.
> 
> title from 'navigate me' by cute is what we aim for

“And here I thought drunk lap dances were our thing.” 

Dylan seriously considered shutting his laptop on Zach’s smirking face, but he actually missed his boyfriend so that wasn’t really an option. Instead he just flipped Zach off before settling further into his bed, laptop resting on his stomach.

“Really? That’s what you want to open with? No ‘hey how are you’? Just going right to the mocking.” 

Zach threw his head back and laughed, and Dylan drank in the sight. Long distance relationships sucked. 

“Keep laughing and see if you get anymore drunk lap dances.” Dylan didn’t really mind; he was getting used to Zach laughing at him for embarrassing shit that got put on the internet.

“I’m pretty sure the last drunk lap dance ended in property damage.” Zach’s smile was soft, despite his teasing. “You might have to start giving sober lap dances for safety reasons alone.”

“I’ll give you a sober lap dance,” Dylan muttered petulantly, the comeback nowhere near the stinging retort Zach’s comments probably deserved. He flushed when he played the words back in his head, realizing yeah, not actually a threat at all.

“Yeah?” Zach’s voice had gotten deeper, and Dylan knew that tone.

It was the tone that meant he was getting laid.

Dylan shifted so he was sitting up, and slowly pulled his shirt off. Might as well give Zach a little show, if that’s what he was interested in. He threw his shirt on the floor, grinning at the sharp intake of breath he heard Zach take. Moving his laptop to the foot of the bed so he wouldn't knock it over, Dylan shimmied out of his sweats so he was just in his boxers. 

“Kind of hard to give me a lap dance if I'm not actually there,” said Zach, his voice muffled by the shirt he was pulling off. 

“You'll just have to imagine me there then.” Dylan waited until he had Zach’s full attention before he brought a hand up to pinch a nipple. “Grinding down on you-” Dylan's hand slid down to rub his dick lightly through his boxers “-you having to keep your hands to yourself.”

Dylan let his head tilt back as he put more pressure on his dick, picturing himself on Zach’s lap, teasing him with rolls of his hips. 

“I wouldn't be able to keep myself from touching you.” Zach’s voice was strained and when Dylan looked back at his laptop, he could see Zach’s arms flexing as he stroked his dick. He couldn't see Zach’s dick though, which was one of the greatest tragedies of Skype sex - getting everything in frame was a pain in the ass. 

Dylan imagined it: him on Zach’s lap while Zach tried to keep his hands to himself - failing and pulling Dylan down hard on his lap, grinding their dicks together. God he wanted it. 

“Not supposed to touch the dancers,” Dylan managed to gasp out as he got fed up of teasing himself and pushed his boxers down, finally getting his hand on his dick properly. 

“You're not a dancer though. You're a hockey player - I can touch you as much as I want,” said Zach. “I could play with your nipples the way you like, or grab your ass and move you where I want you, or - fuck - I could just finger you open and make you ride my dick.”

Dylan groaned at that, fingers tightening around his cock. He stroked himself a few times before forcing himself to slow down, trying to draw things out some more. 

“You should finger yourself, babe, since I'm not there to take care of you.”

Dylan groaned and brought the hand that wasn’t on his dick up to his mouth so he could get his fingers wet. Once he’d gotten them covered in his spit, he dragged his hand down to gently press against his hole. 

He pushed a finger inside, wishing he had proper lube so he could start with two fingers. He shifted so his feet were planted on the bed, hopefully giving Zach a better view as he slowly started to fuck himself with his finger. 

“God, do you have any idea how hot you are?” Zach’s voice was strained. “You get so red and it goes all the way down your chest.”

Dylan grunted and added a second finger, hissing at the burn. 

“I think I'd tease you,” said Zach. “You'd try and be a tease when you give me that lap dance, but we both know you're too impatient to draw it out. But I would. Make you work yourself open on my fingers, prove how much you want it.” 

Whining, Dylan worked both hands faster, fucking himself on his fingers and stroking his dick. He wasn't going to last much longer, especially if Zach was going to keep talking. 

“I don't think I'd even get a chance to get my cock into you before you came. You're such a slut, babe.”

“Zach, please!” Dylan choked out, Zach’s words sending a spike of humiliated pleasure through him. 

“I'd still fuck you though -” Zach’s words cut off sharply as he came. He panted heavily for a moment before Dylan whined to get his attention again. “Aw, babe, are you waiting for me to tell you to come?”

Dylan shook his head, despite the fact that the words maybe had more truth to them than he'd like to admit. He didn't need Zach to let him come - he'd just maybe prefer if Zach wasn't paying attention to anything other than him when Dylan came. So maybe he was a little needy; Zach liked him that way. 

“You should come though. I like watching you make yourself messy.” 

Dylan looked up to see Zach shifting on the screen to get a better view. He angled his hips to get his fingers deeper inside of him, trying to hit his prostate despite the awkward angle, and flicked his wrist as his other hand reached the top of his dick and came for Zach. He panted as he let go of his cock and swiped across his stomach where his come had landed. 

“So messy,” laughed Zach, but Dylan could still see the heat in his eyes. 

Bringing his up to his mouth, Dylan locked eyes with Zach before licking the come off. Honestly it wasn't his favorite taste, but he liked how it made Zach’s breath catch. 

Slowly Dylan started to fuck himself with the fingers still inside his ass, moaning around the fingers in his mouth. If Zach wanted slutty, Dylan could do slutty. 

“Fuck, Dylan. Still haven't had enough have you? Gonna try and come again?”

Dylan wasn't, he was too tired, but he wanted to give Zach a show. He rolled his hips and gasped as he nudged his prostate, sending shocks up his spine. His wrist wasn't at a good angle to keep hitting his prostate, but honestly that was probably for the best - Dylan just wanted to tease Zach some, not get himself worked up again. He did pull his fingers out of his mouth and bring them down to pinch his nipple, whining at the harsh touch, and wishing it was Zach’s hands on him. 

“I bet you'd come again if I fucked you,” Zach said, going back to their fantasy. “You’d probably cry a little - I know how you get. You'd have spent so much time working yourself up and even after coming once you wouldn't be able to help yourself, going for more like you always do.” 

Dylan sucked his lower lip between his teeth as he finally pulled his fingers out, all the sensations finally too much. He let his hands drop to his sides and his head fall back before he spoke up. 

“I'd definitely come again if it was on your dick. Gonna make you do all the work that time though.”

“Lazy.” 

“You know it.” Dylan flipped him off anyway. “Miss you.” He managed to lift his head enough to shoot a tired grin towards Zach. 

“Miss you too.” Zach’s voice was fond. “Clean up before you go to bed, dude.” 

Dylan lazily waved a hand at him in acknowledgement and let it fall as Zach closed out of the call. 

He'd clean up later.


End file.
